


Answer the Call

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Series: Ring the Final Bell [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alec doesnt use his last name, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Detective Magnus Bane, Fire Fighter Alec Lightwood, Firefighters, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Police Officer Jace Wayland, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: When the hot firefighter saved Detective Magnus Bane from the burning building, he figured he'd never see him again but the heart wants what the heart wants.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Ring the Final Bell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766071
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Answer the Call

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Magnus Bane was positive that he was going to die in the burning building.

‘Dammit!’ Detective Magnus Bane thought as he tried to get out of the building. He could hear screaming from outside and he could hear his partner Jace Wayland on the radio strapped to his shoulder but Magnus kept moving forward, desperate for a way out of the burning building. 

Coughing, Magnus dropped to his knees, the smoke was getting heavier and weighing on his lungs but he wasn’t ready to die. Who would take care of Chairman Meow?

“Dude! No, don’t! Hey!” Jace’s frantic voice came over the radio. “Magnus, if you can hear me, someone is coming for you. Stay put.” Magnus laughed bitterly, who would willingly enter a burning building?

“Magnus!” A deep voice shouted from somewhere behind him, Magnus used the wall to turn himself towards the sound. “Magnus Bane?” The man ran forward as Magnus’ eyes gave him a once over. Black skinny jeans and a black sweater. What?

“C’mon, let’s get you out of here.” The man said and Magnus wondered how he was going to lift him. “Easily. That’s how. Now let’s get out of here.” Magnus nodded, under any other circumstance, he would have laughed at the fact that someone who was as painfully straight as the man carrying him had decided the best way to get Magnus out of the building was in his arms like a princess.

The cold air entered his lungs and Magnus took a deep breath, trying to chase the smoke away. He felt himself being shifted from the unknown man’s arms and onto a gurney. 

“Fuck sake’s Alec! Are you trying to die?” Was the last thing Magnus heard before the ambulance doors were shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this going to hit close to home for me? Probably. 
> 
> One of my best friends was a firefighter, and while she was not killed in the line of duty, she was killed because she had a huge heart and while returning a stolen medical vehicle, she ran into the ditch. 
> 
> In a way, this is a tribute for her but it is also a tribute for all of the First Responders that have lost their lives, be it in the line of duty or not.
> 
> Thank you for your service, may you rest in peace.


End file.
